


How the Dogs Ask You Out

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [10]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	How the Dogs Ask You Out

**mr. blonde:**

  * asks to buy you a drink
  * his charismatic skills almost hypnotise you into saying yes
  * he pulls up that evening (late) outside your place, cigarette between his lips 
  * _“sorry i’m a little late, sweetie, i’ll make it up to ya”_
  * he insists on paying for everything and makes out he can’t hear you if you dare protest, looking around in feigned confusion



**mr. pink:**

  * makes out that joe told him you have to go with him to get coffee for the other guys
  * comes across as if he doesn’t want to be there but is actually  _Very Anxious™_
  * is terrified you’ll reject him
  * mutters  _“it’s okay, i’ll pay for yours”_
  * when you laugh and ask why, he turns into a now visible nervous wreck -  _“well, uh, the thing is, you see-- i’m buying you the coffee because, um, i think that maybe, uh-- maybe i’ve given off the wrong vibe that i dislike you or somethin’, and it’s really not the fuckin’ case, that’s why”_
  * _"so, uh, d'you wanna, like, go out tonight for a drink or somethin'?"_
  * lays in bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of things to say on the date that’ll flatter you



**mr. orange:**

  * _“(Y/N)... does my jacket feel weird to you??”_
  * frowns to himself as you feel it - _“must be the boyfriend material”_
  * you laugh and slap his arm playfully
  * casually asks  _“so d’you wanna go get ice cream?”_
  * doesn’t believe you when you say yes
  * he’ll definitely go to mr. white to ask him for advice for what to say to you on the date 



**mr. white:**

  * he’s confident and straight to the point
  * politely asks you to dinner
  * asks where YOU want to go, but secretly prays you pick a taco place
  * he doesn’t mind either way though
  * gets anxious beforehand and spends approximately 9 hours combing his hair in the mirror



**mr. brown:**

  * excitedly invites you over to play video games
  * after a few games, goes to get you both juice
  * brings them in on a tray accompanied by pop tarts and tells you to look down into the glass 
  * you see a little piece of paper folded up and tucked underneath
  * when you pull it out, it’s a handwritten note scribbled ‘will you be mine?’ with checkboxes for yes, no and maybe
  * he can’t wipe that stupid cute grin off of his face, waiting for your response




End file.
